


Thinking of You

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Romance, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: This is a mini story of how JJ told Will about her sister.





	

JJ laid in Will's bed. Her head rested on his chest and she was playing with her necklace. Will was running his right hand through her hair and rubbing her back with his left. It was helping calm her, but she could still feel the anxiety running through her body. She was going to be a mess tomorrow and she needed to tell Will why. 

She turned her head and kissed his chest. "I love you, Will."

"I love you too, darlin'." He tells her, "Are you doing okay? You seem a little off."

JJ changed the subject, "Have I ever told you how I got my necklace?" She knew the answer to that question, but it seemed like the easiest way to bring it up. 

"No. How did you get that necklace, darlin’?" He decided to go with it.

“Um, my big sister gave it to me.” JJ tells him. 

He was confused. “Sister? Why haven't you ever told me about her?” 

JJ took a moment to think before speaking. “It's hard for me to talk about her because, um.” She stopped, thinking of how to go on. Will lightly kissed her head. “Um, so I was quite the surprise you see. My parents had no intentions of another baby after my sister Rosaline. I'm eight years younger than my big brother and six years younger than Rosaline.”

“Okay.” Will said just to reassure her he was listening. 

“She passed away when she was seventeen, I was eleven.” JJ felt tears starts to stream down her face. 

Will's hold tightened on her. “Oh, I'm so sorry. How did she die? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to.” Will hated talking about his father's death.

“She committed s-sui-” she started sobbing.

His grip on her got even tighter. “Oh, Jay. I'm so terribly sorry, honey. What can I do?”

“Tomorrow's the anniversary. I just need you to hold me.” She tells him through her tears.

“I can do that. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
